As is known in the prior art, voltage sources and/or sinks configured as galvanic cells, capacitors, or supercapacitors may be connected with one another in a traction battery of an electrical vehicle in order to reach high voltages and/or capacities. Voltage sources may simultaneously act as voltage sinks in order to repeatedly supply and remove electrical energy. Differently configured housings for the cells are used for each application in the prior art. This results in effort-intensive design and production, since the housings each must be designed individually and the appropriate tool components must be produced individually. Alternatively, individual cells are connected by manually arranging a conductive connecting part between them; however, this results in a highly complex production process.